Advanced Journeys and Dreams
by ChangarangBass
Summary: Dreams can turn big, it can put a smile on your face for the day, or send you on a crazy adventure to save the world Advance Dreams Re-written. Advanceshipping, AshMay, SatoHaru, Cavaliershipping Vs Ikarishipping!
1. Mr Pokemon Master?

**Hey guys as I said I was re-writing this story for you guys, don't worry I started it bad but I'm going to end it as best as I can. It's finally the weekend and I finished this chapter so Hope you guys like the remake AGAIN xD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

**

* * *

**

The 15 year old teenager held his sleeve over his mouth due to the immense amount to smoke that had engulfed the battlefield.

He and his Pokémon were exhausted from the epic battle that he was part of, but this is the main reason he had started his own Pokémon journey 5 years ago... for this single battle, this is what he trained and worked so hard for. He couldn't just give up that easily. "I Won't Give Up!" He kept telling himself to keep his adrenaline going.

The smoke that had covered the battlefield finally started to die down, allowing all the spectators to refocus to the battle at hand, not that they weren't focused on it before.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw both his opponent's mighty Garchomp, and his agile Infernape still standing.

He had thought that surely at least one of them would go down as both Pokémon were powerful in their own way, Infernape was able to use his great agility and agility to perform fast yet brutal attacks as well as being able to dodge most of its opponent's moves. On the other hand, the current champion's Garchomp would simply rely on its immense strength to absorb most of the damage while using powerful attacks to take down its opponents. Their plan seemed to be working as Infernape was panting heavily. The teen's heart sunk down into his stomach when he saw his agile Gorilla go down for the count.

"Infernape is Unable to Battle! Garchomp is the Winner!" exclaimed the referee as he lowered one of his two flags. "Blue Corner! Send out your next Pokémon!"

The boy slowly looked down at his feet, where his very first Pokémon stood, panting as he had been a battle before this and had just managed a narrow victory.

"….Pikachu…Think you can handle one more?" he softly asked his Pokémon. The teen had learned a lot on his journeys but one of the most important lessons that he had learned was to not push his Pokémon too hard, unlike a certain purple haired rival who was knocked out in the second round.

"Remember Pikachu it's just you and me, no one can beat us as long as we stick together." He whispered with a small smile.

Pikachu smiled back, and jumped onto the battlefield feeling re-energized.

"Begin!" The referee shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Do you think he can win this?" A beautiful brunette asked her friend.

"I'm not sure..." The squint-eyed man responded. "He has trained all his life for this moment..."

"But he's facing one of the best trainers in the world!" The brunette screeched.

It was true. He had won the Sinnoh League at his second try and was then offered to battle for the title that he has wanted his entire life.

Both friends watched in horror as they saw a Brick Break hit the rodent. "We've got to believe in him..." The squint eyed man said in a calm tone, his arms still crossed.

The little rodent unleashed a massive Thunderbolt which hit the Garchomp head on. Causing more smoke to descend over the battlefield.

"Pikachu! One last Volt Tackle Full Power!" The younger trainer shouted at the top of his lungs. "Giga Impact!" His opponent screamed just as loud.

"Pika…" "Garr.." The Pokémon weakly agreed as they began to charge up their last attacks.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu chanted as he dashed toward the Mach Pokémon at full speed, while a giant ball of electricity surrounded his body.

"Gar!" Garchomp grunted as it also charged towards the mouse with all of its power, but instead of a glowing yellow, he shined a scorching red.

Ash gritted his teeth as they collided with a resounding bang as yet more smoke covered the arena.

"Pikachu!" "Garchomp"

Everyone in the audience was speechless and were at the edges of their seats as they awaited the outcome of the collision.

As the smoke cleared they first saw the dragon Pokémon standing on his two feet but was panting heavily. Next they saw a tiny mouse also standing on his feet, who was also panting heavily; they seemed to be in the same state of exhaustion as the other.

The two were glaring at each other, mouths hanging open due to exhaustion. Suddenly the giant dragon collapsed under its own body weight in a dead faint with its once determined eyes turning into swirly ones.

"Oh! Uhh... Garchomp is unable to fight! The winner of the battle and match is Pikachu and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." The referee shouted after a while as he was in shock at the outcome.

The crowd gasped in shock. Their great champion was defeated! Even his friends couldn't clap or cheer for him as they were pinching themselves and rubbing their eyes. But it was the champion who was the first to break the silence, she slowly clapped her hands and slowly but surely, everyone started to join in too, and the clapping soon turned into thunderous applause.

Ash's mouth, which had been hanging open in shock, soon turned into a grin, as he ran towards his long-time companion. He dropped to his knees as he picked Pikachu up in his arms and embraced him in a hug. "Thanks Buddy!" he whispered to the mouse as he rubbed him between the ears, to which he responded with an affectionate coo.

Cynthia had recalled Garchomp, and started to make her way towards Ash. Said person looked up from his position to see the beautiful blonde (now former) champion.

"Wow Ash, great battle. Congratulations Mr. Pokémon Master!" She congratulated him as he stood up and put Pikachu on his shoulder and smiled. "Thank You Cynthia! It was definitely a great battle. Your Pokémon are really strong!" he said happily.

She just smirked and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and rubbed the spot where she had kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked, confused. "That was for winning, Mr. Pokemon Master." She whispered in his ear before turning around and walking out of the battlefield, as people started to whistle at what he had they had just witnessed.

A group of three people were on their way to congratulate the newly crowned Pokémon Master. Said group consisted of a very jealous 15 year old co-ordinator with lush brunette hair and sapphire eyes, May, a tall dark skinned 18 year old with squint eyes, Brock, and the third member of the group was the youngest as she was only 14 years old, had navy blue hair and blue eyes to match, Dawn.

They saw him in the locker room where he was chatting with one of the referees. "ASHHH!" The three shouted, as they swarmed around him and took him into a tight embrace.

* * *

**Yea so I thought I would end it here. Sorry it so short, I don't write so much but whatever Hope you liked it! You can leave suggestions and stuff in reviews so I can improve your criticism means a lot to me, I actually like constructive criticism over a simple " Awesome Update!" just write what you think! I won't get mad. **

**R&R It will make my Day! **


	2. Awww Jelousy

**Hey Peoples, I'm back. Sorry for the late update I've been really behind in school so I took like 2weeks to catch up so yea, well you proabably don't care. Well not much more to say except enjoy the chap and review. See ya in the foot note!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

**

* * *

**

The three saw him in the locker room where he was chatting with one of the referees.

"ASHHH!" The three shouted, as they swarmed around him and took him into a tight embrace. The referee had a deep blush on her face when they lookws at her; she smiled and winked at him as she took her leave.

"Hey Guys!" The new master exclaimed, as he put his arms around the gang.

Brock was the first to speak, "I knew you could do it! To think I was the person whom you battled first! What an honour!" He said with his eyes gleaming(how he did that with his eyes in a squint we'll never know).

"Yeah Ash! I'm so proud of you!" the beautiful brunette, May said. All the while snuggling deeper into Ash's muscular chest with her eyes closed and a huge smile on her face, perhaps to show that ref who the alpha female actually was.

Dawn seemed to be feeling shy as she had a deep red blush on her face. She stared down at the tiled floor and softly, yet smoothly said "G-Great Battle Ash." Ash wasn't the same dense kid that he was five years ago, he knew exactly how Dawn felt as he has experienced it first-hand. He too had a fan girl(boy)-ism phase a long time ago, but he didn't like to talk about it.

Ash had changed a lot in his time away from his friends, the last five battles that he had won(ie the 4 league battles and the champion battle), were actually thanks to his rivals.

Two months before the start of the 5 matches, he took the remaining time away from all of his friends and went up into the mountains, isolated from all civilization; all that he took with him was all of his Pokémon, Paul, and Gary. They decided to help him, after a lot of convincing, and some humiliation, which usually involved Ash and Harley or Drew going on dates.

His hair was no longer long and unruly, but shorter, and a bit more kempt which made it a lot more manageable. He was also a lot more muscular than before, his tight black t-shirt didn't hide his biceps very well and he also had a light 5 o'clock shadow. In other words (most)girls saw him as they would see Taylor Lautner.

"Thanks Guys!" Ash responded with a big smile on his face. "Uhh May, could you let go of me please?" he asked trying to not sound too rude, although he was enjoying the feeling though.

"Ohhh... Sorry!" She exclaimed in embarrassment.

As they were taking their leave Ash's stomach decided to make itself known.

May and Dawn giggled, while Brock gave him a knowing smile. "Well why don't we look for everyone else and we'll go have dinner, my treat!"

"Wow Brock who knew you were such a gentlemen." A female with long black and red hair stated with a smirk.

Brock turned around to see….. "L-L-L!" was all he managed to say before he passed out.

"L-Lucy! What are you doing here!" Brock questioned after he finally managed to regain consciousness while all the others were hiding behind a corner trying to eavesdrop on the pair.

Lucy simply cocked an eyebrow, and put her hands on her hips. Her smirk never leaving her face.

"You said you hated me!" Brock blurted out, still very much in shock. "I said I hated what you did, not you." Her smirk turned into a soft smile that melted Brock's heart.

She blushed deeply as he took her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" he whispered into her ear. His hot breath sending shivers down her spine; she closed her eyes, and slowly put her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

When the need for air became a necessity, the two pulled apart before Luck rested her head on Brock's chest before murmuring "Does that answer your question?"

All he could do was smile at her, as his friends(all of whom had giant grins on their faces) came up to the couple. Brock was in total embarrassment at what his friends had just seen, so in order to preserve some of dignity (not that he had much left anyway), he decided to change the subject. "So why don't we go say hi to the others and then get something to eat?" They all just nodded and followed behind him, with his and Lucy's hands intertwined with each other .

After many 'Hello's', 'I've missed you so much', and the odd 'Your SOOO Hot!' From some of the female gym leaders Ash had previously faced. May was completely red from anger and jealousy, but she decided to hold it in. "My time will come" was what she kept repeating in her head. At least that's what she always told herself to keep herself from going spare.

Ash, with Pikachu perched on his shoulder, May, Dawn, Brock, and Lucy all went to a rather cosy family restaurant to celebrate Ash's big accomplishment that was a little ways out of town so as not to be hounded by well wishers as well as reporters.

Upon entering, they sat themselves at a six seater table, so that each of them, including Pikachu had a place to sit. The seating order was such that Ash, May and Dawn all sat on one side of the table with Pikachu(in his high chair), Brock and Lucy on the other side.

When the time to order came, Brock ordered himself a steak, medium rare, with all the usual sides. Ash, and May being themselves, each ordered themselves three main dishes(to start!). Dawn and Lucy on the other hand just went with some salad and soup.

After everyone had ordered, the females excused themselves to go freshen up. While they were gone Ash and Brock started to converse with each other.

"So Brock since when were you so cool with the ladies." Ash asked with a smirk, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Come on Ash you know that's not true, I am very cool with the ladies! It's just that they just don't appreciate my wonderful charm! You, however, have girls falling for you left and right and you dare say that to me!" He replied, rubbing the back of his head, in embarrassment.

"Well, I like someone else though." He said twiddling his thumbs subconsciously with a faint blush on his face.

"Pika Pi pi pika chuu!" Pikachu exclaimed in joy.

"I know Pikachu." Brock said to the little rodent with a knowing smile on his face.

_In the ladies room…_

"So May did you see Ash looking at you when you were making your order?" Dawn asked as she powdered her nose.

"Huh? He did? I didn't notice it." She replied with a deep blush on her face.

"Don't play dumb May." Lucy said as she reapplied some lip gloss.

"Do you like him?" Dawn asked, already knowing the answer.

"As a best friend of course." She responded, staring at the floor, her face as red as ever.

"Lies!" Both Dawn and Lucy said at the same time.

"You guys are crazy!" May fumed in anger for a moment before heading back to the table. Dawn and Lucy just gave each other knowing smiles and walked back to the table behind May.

"Hey Guys you're back." Ash said as they were walking back together. May just smiled at him, her anger completely forgotten just by one glance from him, before sitting down beside him once again.

* * *

**The next chapter will probably be the rest of the dinner and such, so if you have any questions, ideas, suggestions, and stuff don't be afraid to leave it in a review I always read them xD. See ya Later.**


	3. So Smooth

**Hey people I'm back with another chapter. Credits has to go to Justicez, becuase he beta'd so far and will continue i hope XD. Well cya in the foot note.**

**P.S. Don't worry Dawn has a big part in this chapter, if you were wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

**

* * *

**

"_Hey Guys you're back." Ash said as they were walking back together. May just smiled at him, her anger completely forgotten just by one glance from him, before sitting down beside him once again._

"Here are your orders!" The female waitress, of around 14 years, exclaimed to the group as they saw her easily balance all of the orders on her person. The waitress had silky blonde hair which was tied up in a ponytail, and she also had auburn eyes that were similar to Ash's. She wore the typical uniform for a waitress which was a white double breasted uniform and dark gray pants.

As she finished handing out the orders and was about to walk off, she put a folded piece of paper under Ash's dish, and slyly walked back to the kitchen. Ash was dumbfounded, this had never happened to him before, he knew a little bit more about romance now, since Gary had taught him most of what he knew, but Gary never mentioned a scenario like this. He was still in shock as he opened the note and read it.

_Yelena's Cell _

_XXX-455-1566_

Now it was May's turn to be dumbfounded, this "Yelena" person knew Ash for less than ten seconds and already made a bigger move than her! "Wow!" May thought to herself as she stared over Ash's shoulder at said piece of paper.

"What's that?" Dawn asked, not wanting to be left out.

Ash just shrugged and flicked it to the middle of the table, and started to dig into his good with gusto. Dawn quickly shoved everything out of the way and grabbed a hold of it and started to read it. She squealed after she finished looking at it.

"Ashy has a Girlfriend!" She squealed as she handed it to Brock and Lucy who both had the same reaction.

"Wow."

Both Ash and May however just ignored them and just continued eating the rest of the food.

"Pikachu I think you've had enough!" Brock said hesitantly to the rodent. In the time Ash had finished half of what he had ordered, Pikachu had gulped down five bottles of ketchup and was working on his sixth.

"Pika!" he growled, sparking his cheeks to intimidate the breeder even further. Brock simply put his head down in defeat. "Ketchup is about three pokedollars a bottle! Arrg! I`m going to be broke!" he thought to himself, as Lucy was trying to comfort him by cuddling into his chest.

"Okay, that will be P$ 132.35 please." Yelena reappeared once everyone had fished their meals holding the bill. She wore an innocent smile on her face as she also passed out some after dinner mints.

"What! That's impossible! May I see the bill please?" Brock exclaimed as he tried to remain calm.

_5 Steak Dinners P$ 76.05._

_2 Salad Dinners P$ 20.54 _

_Condiments P$ 35.75_

Total P$ 132.35

"P-pikachu! How much ketchup did you eat?"

"I believe he ate 11 bottles!" Yelena chirped in, her smile still on her face.

"Don't worry Brock this is my fault. I'll foot the bill." Ash whispered into Brock's ear.

"Thanks but no thanks, I was the one who invited everyone here so I should pay. I wouldn't be able to live with mys-"

But Ash beat him to it as he handed Yelena two hundreds. "Keep the change." He said as he winked at her as he popped the mint into his mouth.

Brock's mouth flew wide open as he saw the event play out in front of him. Yelena, on the other hand, had a deep red blush on her face and giggled as she left them. "How did Ash get so smooth?" He asked himself as he put his head down in frustration.

Brock took a minute to take deep breaths as he tried to suppress his despair. When he finally looked up again, he found that only Lucy and himself were left at the table.

* * *

"Where did they go?" He questioned his girlfriend.

"Oh Ash took them to the carnival a few blocks away, he offered me to join them but I decided to stay with you and told him that we would catch up with him later." She finished as she wore a sweet smile.

"Oh yeah and Yelena also just got off work and he invited her too." Brock put his head down in frustration yet again as Lucy just giggled and continued to gaze at her depressed boyfriend.

The four people walking into the carnival caused quite a few heads to turn. The group consisted of the newly crowned Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum, the best Coordinator of this generation, May Maple, an up and coming co-ordinator, Dawn Berlitz, and an unknown person that nobody had seen around before, Yelena.

The young 15 year old had bright blonde hair and was wearing now a yellow dress that cut off mid-thigh as well as some stockings and a pair of brown boots. To top it all off, she had a Pikachu on her shoulder which has a flower tucked behind one of its ears and went by the name of ChuChu.

"So Yelena, where are you from?" Ash asked.

"I'm from Viridian City in Kanto!" She responded proudly. "And I already know where you're from Mr. Pokémon Master!" she finished with a smile.

"How do you know where I'm from?" He asked in confusion.

"Well for starters they say it at the beginning and end of every major battle, I also happen to know a person that you may know from your childhood." She said as her smile turned into a smirk.

"Really who is he? Gary?" He asked feeling rather puzzled as to who this mystery person could be.

"Nope but _she_ was with you guys when you picked your first Pokémon." She replied, putting extra emphasis on the word _'she'._

"No! Not Her!" Ash exclaimed as a look of dread appeared on his face.

"Who is this 'she',Ash?" May said with a deceptively sweet smile on her face, also making sure to put extra emphasis on the word _'she'. _

"Ughhhh….. Well, ummm….. You see…"

"She is his ex-girlfriend." Yelena interrupted. At those words May had both her hands on her hips and shot a glare at the boy.

Ash had no choice but to run before May decided to push the subject any further. He quickly fled from the scene without looking back, with Pikachu just managing to hang onto his shoulders.

Throughout the whole ordeal Dawn didn't say a thing as if she had be taken away by something, or someone.

_Flashback…_

"_Mmmfffmmmmf!" Dawn tried to scream through the rag that was stuffed in her mouth by her captor as he whisked her away from her friends._

_She looked around and saw that she was in a dark alley. On top of that, they were behind a dumpster so that they were blocked from any passersby on the main street. _

_Her hands and feet were tied together with a roll of duct tape. She watched in agony as many legs walked right passed the alley without even giving the alley a second look. _

"_Don't scream baby doll it will only make things harder." The captor said in a sleazy yet slightly intoxicated voice. It was very deep and masculine and she could almost feel like this guy had done this before. _

_Her captor was very big in size. He wore a big grey sweater and long black jeans. She couldn't see his face as he wore a ski mask over his head. He held, in his left hand, a Bowie tactical knife which he held menacingly as he advanced towards her as his right hand was resting on his pant's waistline._

_Dawn's eyes widened as the possibilities of what could happen ran through her head. _

_

* * *

_

_**Was that okay? Leave a comment or whatever you want in a review! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon... Oh btw can you guess who Yelena is based off of, winners will be mentioned in the next chapter! Dont forget to vote for ikari vs cavalier in a review or on my poll. **  
_


	4. Explanations

**_Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter. well enjoy. AND R&R_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"No! Not Her!" Ash exclaimed as a look of dread appeared on his face._

_"Who is this 'she', Ash?" May asked with a deceptively sweet smile on her face, also making sure to put extra emphasis on the word 'she'. _

_"Ughhhh….. Well, ummm….. You see…"_

_"She is his ex-girlfriend." Yelena interrupted. At those words May had both her hands on her hips and shot a glare at the boy._

_Ash had no choice but to run before May decided to push the subject any further. He quickly fled from the scene without looking back, with Pikachu just managing to hang onto his shoulders._

_

* * *

_

Ash kept running, even when he was gasping for breath, he still kept going. He finally slowed to a jog and then to a walk, he was winded, his legs ached, his stomach cramped, but none of that distracted him from his current thoughts. He had his mind stuck on _her_.

Oh how he hated her. She came to him looking for help, she wanted him, she wanted this, she wanted that and he went out of his way to get it, and what was it all for? Nothing.

"Hate is such a strong word. She wasn't all bad, remember that day when you were sick and she stayed with you the entire day at the hospital." Ash reasoned with himself as he sat down against an old birch tree.

_Flashback….._

_"You know you don't have to stay with me." Ash reminded his girlfriend, as he lay in bed with a thermometer in his mouth. _

_"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't stay with my Ashy while he was sick?" She asked with a sweet smile, as she sat in a chair next to his bed. _

_"Bu-" _

_"No buts mister!" She scolded him as she inched her face closer to his, with a light pink blush on her face._

_"Bu-" _

_ He quickly shut himself up as he saw her face inching closer to his. He let out a quick "Ooh" before moving his face closer to hers._

_ As their lips touched, she gently took his face in her hands and pulled him closer, her lips felt so soft against his and the sensation he was feeling was incomparable to anything he had ever experienced in his life. _

_

* * *

_

A single tear fell from his eye as he thought back to what had happened in the past.

"She was my first love, but that wasn't the case with her, I was not her first true love, she had many other 'true loves' before me". He said to himself, making sure to say "true loves" with as much sarcasm as he could.

"Pika PikaPi!" Pikachu told his trainer as he cooed comfortingly to his trainer.

You're Right! Thanks Pikachu! Who needs Rey?" He said to his loyal companion as he softly patted Pikachu on the head.

"Pika!" Pikachu cooed contentedly, enjoying the pat as well as happy that his master was feeling better_._

"Alright Pikachu, I think we should head back now."

* * *

"Ash Wait!" May called out to him as he ran off. Now furious, she rounded on Yelena, "What did you do?" She demanded, her hands were on her hips, and her face was red.

"Nothing!" Yelena responded, putting her hands up in front of her.

Things were starting to get out of control as May fired questions at the poor girl, each making less sense than the last.

Since Ash was gone, Brock decided to be the '_man', _he held onto May's arms, and dragged her to the bench and forced her to sit and cool down. He then motioned for everyone else to join them.

"Okay Yelena, please tell us everything that you know. Who exactly is Ash's ex-girlfriend?" Brock asked in a calm tone.

"Well…. I think I'll start from the beginning. I met her around four years ago, when I was just starting my journey." She said as everyone listened intently, May however was fighting the urge to ask more questions but was silenced by a look from Brock.

"She seemed nice at first, so I traveled with her. She was nice to me and always looked out for me, she was like my big sister and I loved her as such… that is, until she showed me her true personality." Yelena trailed off as she recalled memories from all those years ago.

"She had a ditto, which she would use to transform into anything she wanted, so she would always be able to get what she wanted. What I realised much later is that she is cunning, quick witted and also one sweet talker. After she convinced me to lend her a fair chunk of my money, she split the moment I fell asleep that night. It took me a long time in battling trainers and gym leaders just to get back the amount that I had lent to her, and let me tell you, it was quite a substantial amount."

"A year later, I met her once again. She apologised to me for running off and she gave me back all the money that she took from me and we became friends again. However, it was around that time that she couldn't stop talking about her boyfriend Ash, about how he was so sweet and such and that had a Pikachu.

Obviously, I never got to meet him then, but she would tell me so much about him that even I thought that I actually knew the guy.

Well shortly after that, we went our separate ways. I went to Hoenn to start a new journey while she went to Johto. A couple months later, she called me about how she and Ash broke up, and how she was now with another boy named Aden whom also happened to have a Pikachu as well. And that was the last I had ever heard from her." Yelena finished, as she tried to catch her breath from the long explanation.

* * *

As Ash started to walk back to where he left everybody, he tried to think of a good excuse to explain his fleeing.

" 'I saw a Pokémon run by?' Nah even they wouldn't believe that. He was cut off from his musings as he saw his friends sitting on a bench. There was an awkward silence between them as he slowly walked towards them. He knew what they were going to ask, but lady luck chose that time to smile on him.

"Hey where's Dawn?" He asked trying to avoid impeding barrage of questions.

They all looked around as they too realized that Dawn was not amongst them.

"Where is she?" They all asked each other. Ash knew it was wrong to be happy that someone is missing but he couldn't help but grin as the fan-girl was not about, at least for a little while anyway.

But at that moment, Dawn wasn't feeling happy... she was still held captive, and it wasn't a dream. The masked man still was moving his way towards her.

Her heart felt as if it would jump out of her ribcage at any moment. She closed her eyes tightly as he reached down towards her, but just as he was about to touch her...

"Hey You! What are you doing?" On hearing this Dawn's eyes popped open. She turned in the direction of the voice and he eyes widened in shock as she saw...

* * *

**Well thats chapter 4. Remember to vote on my poll on my home page or vote ikari vs cavalier in a review.**


End file.
